gg_unofficial_online_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Forgottenxx/Profile
Hello! I am Kanashimi! My animal jam username is Crystaldonutzz, Crystal or Donut for short. My real name is Caitlin, or you can call me Cait. Ocs Kanashimi: Kanashimi is a young teenager, who will soon be 15, she has elemental powers, which are sadness and ghost. She can only feel sadness, and cannot smile. She was never actually only sad, she was saddened due to experiments (That is how she knows Abigail, i will explain her later on), she got ghost elements from birth. She never actually knew who her parents were, nor saw them, her mother and father would spend more time with her other siblings, and was left out due to her powers. She has this weird form, and it is a huge, ghostly with long sharp claws, and up to 80 rows of fangs. She usually turns into this monstrosity when mad, and had contained that power when the man (who did the experiments) had killed her only friend, named Zeus. They were, best friends and were soon to be girlfriend and boyfriend. Abigail: Abigail is a 16-year-old girl, with beautiful long, brown hair. Her best friend is Eli, and she is quite eerie, her hobby is making voodoo dolls for her friends, she tries to be happy for Eli, and helps him make some voodoo dolls making them little clothes. Her teddy, Mr. Sprinkles, is a rainbow teddy, that was once her brother, he had got turned into a teddy due to experiments going wrong. When she had woke up, at around 13, she had got given the teddy, not knowing the teddy was actually her brother. Abigail is covered in lots of scars, she has a scar running down the side of her face all the way down to her neck, and lots on her arms and legs, her eyes change colours when she is feeling a certain emotion. Grey: Empty/Flashbacks . Green: Normal. Yellow: Happy. Red: Evil/Angry. Pale blue: Saddened. Purple: Mysterious. Petunia: Petunia is a lovely and caring 16-year old girl, who’s a sister to Kanashimi. Kanashimi hates her, due to her always being cared for, and she was tormented by jealousy. Petunia has pastel flowers covering her face, arms, and legs (although you can see her nose and mouth). She also has elements, which are beauty and love, she enjoys making things look more aesthetic, feeling like the world deserves more beauty then it has right now. Petunia will die soon, due to the fact the flowers coil around her arms and legs too tightly, which stops the blood circulation. And, she has flowers growing on her neck, which makes her puke out blood when a new one is grown on it, she sometimes goes limp, and pale. She can only see SLIGHTLY, which is hard for her since she doesn't know what is coming. Everything she touches begins to have flowers grown on it (including humans). And, she has a pet cat named Pearl, with a flower on her right eye. http://gg-unofficial-online-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kestrel.pngKestrel: Kestrel is a 17-year-old girl, she is a tomboy, and is very mean and cruel, although she is nice to the people she likes. She has a scar across her face from her parents and enjoys hanging out with people like her. She also gets called Kresty from her crescent tattoo on her wrist, it represents her. She can get upset sometimes, but that is quite rare, considering she likes to not look weak. Her parents used to hit her, and sometimes even slit her arms and legs with a knife. They were arrested, and she still has flashbacks of it. She doesn’t have any interests, nor likes. She has a brother called Zac, who is deceased due to being abused, she misses him a lot. Category:Blog posts